glee_make_it_or_break_itfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha Parker
Samantha Ariella Parker 'is a main character in LoveWithoutTragedy's fanfiction, Glee: Make It Or Break It. She made her appearance in The Hellraisers as the bitchiest cheerleader in the Cheerios at William McKinley High School. She was created by LoveWithoutTragedy and is portrayed by Melinda Shankar. Biography Samantha was originally born in Compton, the side of Compton where a lot went down. She hid a dark secret during her year at McKinley, before she moved to Ohio, she was once involved in prostituting, and as her parents struggled to get her through the drugs and the alcohol when she was age 14, she still continued. She was raped at one time, and even forced to take cocaine as pressure. Her life after became darker as she became the head Cheerio at McKinley, and from being a smart straight A student, turned out to be a bitchy and mean C+ student Season One In the debut episode, The Hellraisers, Samantha makes her appearance as she and her friends, Kaleesha and Kendall are all going back in the locker room getting dressed after cheerleading practice. Samantha comments on Coach Sylvester's tough attitude towards the Cheerios. When Kaleesha asks about her relationship with Matt, she tries to act as if everything is fine. When seeing Matt, she considers him as a "man-whore", and it's the reason why she wants to break up with him. Samantha watches a performance that Kaleesha and Kendall performs for her to convince her to break up with Matt. Later on, Samantha meets Cole when he asks to help her; she calls him a gentleman, but assumes that he may be gay due to the way he looks, at this point they bond. In Numb, Samantha is seen sitting next to Kaleesha and Kendall in Sue's office, and shows no expression when Kendall makes a remark about Glee Club after Sue tells them to spy on the club. And she and Kendall both agree on doing it and hesitantly, Kaleesha. Meanwhile, Samantha takes the lead in a solo of ''Shine Ya Light ''with Kendall and Kaleesha for an audition for New Directions. After that, Samantha gets into an argument with Matthew after their break up, while Samantha tells him that they weren't meant to be together and he could stick to his "man-whore" ways, but when Samantha is called a bitch, Cole comes to her defense. After he tries to fight Matt, Samantha holds him back, then thanks him for having her back, calling him the gentleman she thought she was when she first met him, this leads to a kiss. Resulting in Samantha blushing, and freaking out over kissing a "Broadway freak." Samantha has parts ''Kisses Don't Lie ''over her kiss with Cole. Samantha is then seen criticizing the first audition's name for New Directions, and she stops Kendall from saying a rude comment about Jason during her audition. When Samantha recieves a text message from Cole to go to the auditorium, they converse about the kiss they shared. Samantha admits that she was doubtful about it at first due to their different personalities and reputations, but she felt the kiss a lot, they then kiss each other at the end of the episode, and make it official that they are together. Later in The Broadway Battle, Samantha is seen with Cole in the hallways as Matthew is angered by their relationship. After that, Samantha sits in Sue's office with Kaleesha and Kendall once again and admits to being tired of the spying and she likes the members of New Directions. Samantha also attends The Celibacy Club meeting, but recieves a text from Matthew, and she rolls her eyes as her reaction. When Matthew tries to apologize to Samantha, she confronts him by believing that he's doing so because she's dating Cole and he has to find a way to please her if he wants her forgiveness. Therefore, Matthew auditions for New Directions to sing ''Ladies' Choice ''to her; Samantha was pleased by it, and Cole wasn't. Cole tried to tell Samantha that he's trying to win her back, but Samantha states that he wanted forgiveness and he won it, but she's in love with Cole and that's all. Also, Samantha performs ''Cell Block Tango ''with the rest of the New Directions Girls. Later in the hallways, Kendall tries to tell Samantha about Kaleesha, but she disagrees by saying that Kendall is probably going overboard and she's doing something good with herself, and states that she's not taking anyone's sides. And when Kendall talks trash about Tiffany Winters, Samantha thinks that she isn't that bad and comes off annoyed by Kendall badmouthing everyone she sees. Samantha also feels bad when Kaleesha is kicked out of The Celibacy Club. In Duffy Danger, Samantha comforts Cole when he feels bad that his idea of having a solo for Invitationals were rejected. Samantha also performs in ''Tightrope ''with New Directions to prepare for a group number in Invitationals. After that, Matthew gives her roses just to please her and try to convince her to take her back, but from the start, she knew that he was up to something and rejected his offer. She witnesses the feud between Cole and Matthew after he confronts him and tells Matt to stay away, and after stopping the performance ''The Girl Is Mine, ''she tries to confirm that she is over Matthew. After that, she attempts to put it in song by singing ''Bitch, I'm Special ''with the Cheerios to prove that she doesn't want him anymore. In Blackout, Samantha tries to be the recourse for Cole after he quits New Directions to release tension. She states that she supports him throughout. To show how much they love each other, they both sing ''Perfect Two/Call Me Maybe ''together, and at the end of the performance, they both share a kiss and after that, the bell rang. Samantha is later seen at The Celibacy Club meeting, and when Matt joins, and Kaleesha comments on their relationship, Matt says he's over it and Samantha is glad to hear it. Later on, Samantha is involved in a conversation with the New Directions girls as Kendall talks about her new beau. She is also involved in the argument between her and Kaleesha when Kendall tries to make a lie about Samantha not liking her, in which Samantha disagrees of it. At the end of the episode, Samantha is seen hugging Cole when he returns for Invitationals and performs a solo in ''All of the Lights. In Guilty Pleasure, Samantha can be seen performing Sexify ''with Kendall and Hailey for their new assignment that was convinced to be made. Meanwhile, Samantha approaches Cole in the hallways in a very flirtatious, convincing way, but only because she wanted to convince him to take it to the next level, based on their assignment in Glee Club, she feels ready. Meanwhile, at Samantha's house, Cole is invited inside, and when she offers him a drink, in the kitchen, she puts a pill in his drink. As Cole feels weak from the pill, Samantha continues to caress him. The two both sing parts in ''Don't You Want Me, ''where Samantha and Cole are attempting to share their first time, but when Cole backs down, Samantha tries to stop him from leaving, but is remained confused from this situation. Later on, in The Diva-Off, Samantha tries to apologize to Cole for how she treated him the other night, feeling as if she forced him to have sex with her, and trying to admit that she's a version herself. She sings ''No Such Thing As Too Late ''to Cole to express that whenever he's ready, she is. Samantha can be also seen performing with New Directions in ''Phresh Out the Runway/Diva. ''Meanwhile, as Cole and Matt approach a club, Samantha is shocked when she sees them in the car after trying to seduce them. It's revealed that she is a prostitute, and this angers Cole. The reason behind it, to her, is difficult to explain. The next day, after school, Samantha tries to approach Cole to apologize, to which he rejects, and leaves her behind and cause her to cry. Afterwards, Samantha could be seen watching Cole perform ''Listen ''and attempted to hide her true emotions. In Unapologetic, Samantha continues to give glances at Cole, still remorseful for what happened between them. Meanwhile, Samantha tries to confront Matthew, believing that he had told Cole about her secret reputation. But, when he calls her out about her reputation, Samantha admits that it wasn't her decision to become who she was. Cole comes to Samantha's locker, later on, and calls her a heartbreaker, but noticing that Cole has done enough provoking, she tries to tell him to leave her alone. Samantha attempts to reveal her reasons for being a prostitute until Cole stops her. Cole sings Jump to Samantha, which lead to disappointment from Samantha. As a witness of Jason and Cole's feud, Jason exposes Samantha's secret to the New Directions, in which Samantha quickly assumes that he told everyone. Later on, Samantha appears at Breadstix as she meets up with Aidan and a suspended Kaleesha, and she fully exposes her truth about troubles with her father being a pimp, and she had to obey by his rules to help make money by having sex with older men, and after her father was put in jail, she tried to act innocent socially, and she feels that she can't explain that to Cole because he hates her. Samantha performs ''Stay ''with Cole afterwards. At the end of the episode, as Cole passes by her, Samantha sings a part in ''Love Without Tragedy/Mother Mary. Noting her absence in Bad Girls Club, she returns in Sixteen after Holly asks where has she been, but when she returns, she isn't met with happiness from Matt and Cole, but she wishes Kaleesha a Happy Birthday. Meanwhile, Samantha starts to feel immediately hesitant in attending Kaleesha's sweet sixteen due to Cole going too, but for the sake of Kaleesha, she decides to go. That night, Samantha decided to take a carpool drive with Aidan and Hailey, who seemed to both have relationship issues along with her, but it got too out of hand for her and she asked if they could change the subject. At Kaleesha's house, Samantha barely feels comfortable around Cole, but she tries to ignore certain feelings for him to celebrate Kaleesha's birthday. At the end of the episode, Samantha could be seen watching through the window in hurt after seeing Kaleesha kiss Cole. In The Side Effects, Samantha seems to have anger towards Kaleesha after she kissed Cole, but as Kaleesha tries to make her understand that it wasn't her intention to kiss him. Samantha tells her that she doesn't know a lot more about her, by singing ''Looking In ''to the Glee Club, she is met with harsh comments from Cole, calling her worthless and trying to say no one cares about her emotions. This moment leads to Samantha to retaliate, and to tell him to grow balls and have to decency to show empathy. She also seems disappointed in Kaleesha for not sticking up for her. Personality Sam shares a dark side of her that evolves throughout her years at McKinley. As one of the most popular cheerleaders in school, she turns out to be one of the most bitchiest, cruel, and churlish girls of the Cheerios squad. When things never go her way, she ends up acting bossy and mean. Relationships Cole Reynolds The two had an instant attraction when they first met each other, and they both seemed to fall quickly for each other. Despite them being from completely different levels of popularity and cliques, the two have shared several kisses and are officially dating each other as of Numb. Matthew Humphrey isn't happy about this and is sure to cause problems in their future. *Start Of: Numb (1x02) *End Of: The Diva-Off (1x07) Matthew Humphrey Matthew and Samantha started dating prior to The Hellraisers, the fanfiction pilot episode. Their relationship seems to be on the rocks, though. Samantha officially broke it off in Numb though, and she is now dating Cole. Matthew seems furious and was seen watching them with anger at the end of the episode. *Start Of: Prior to The Hellraisers (Pre 1x01) *End Of: Numb (1x02) Songs Season One Solos BitchImSpecial.PNG|Bitch, I'm Special' ''(Duffy Danger) 284px-Gleelogo.jpg|'No Such Thing As Too Late' (The Diva-Off) 284px-Gleelogo.jpg|'Looking In' (The Side Effects) Solos (In a Duet) KissesDontLie.png|'Kisses Don't Lie' (Deno) (Numb) PTCMM.PNG|'Perfect Two/Call Me Maybe' (Cole) (Blackout) Stay.png|'Stay' (Cole) (Unapologetic) Solos (In a Group Number) Gallery SamPark.png MIOBINewGroup.PNG Manthrw.png Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:Main Characters Category:Cheerios Category:William McKinley High School Students